


Like a movie

by obviouslyelementary



Series: Reddie Stories [5]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, Established Relationship, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 20:16:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20699264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obviouslyelementary/pseuds/obviouslyelementary
Summary: Truth was, he never thought his life would turn out like this.Every time Richie woke up, it was like he saw his whole life going in front of his eyes, like a movie.





	Like a movie

Truth was, he never thought his life would turn out like this.

Every time Richie woke up, it was like he saw his whole life going in front of his eyes, like a movie.

A whole childhood hiding who he was, how he felt, what was happening inside of him. His entire teenage years, pinning after a boy, feeling wrong and disgusting for wanting to hold his hand, to kiss his cheek, to hold him in a dark, scary night. Twenty seven years not remembering a single thing that had happened, not knowing why he needed to clean his flat despite not giving a shit about cleaning, not knowing why he avoided men with a passion and slept around with girls like he was some type of womanizer, not knowing why he avoided 'your mom' jokes, even around his friends. And then, suddenly, having it all thrown at his face suddenly, seeing his friends, seeing _him _again, looking more beautiful than ever, still a little shit, married to a woman, a risk analyzer for fucks sake, as if that was a real job, smiling and laughing and rolling his eyes at Richie's stupid jokes, just like he used to do.

It was like a shot to his stomach, every time. He felt stupid and young again and again, every time their eyes met or their hands brushed and he remembered the secret drawings he had around his room of them holding hands, the carving on the kissing bridge of their initials that he would never tell anyone, the dreams that filled up his mind of the small, annoying boy just babbling about as he held him and laughed at what he said.

And it all turned even worst, when they met that fucking clown again, and they were all together again, and it was a nightmare. They fought it, they made the fucking ritual, nothing worked, and Richie had to watch as the love of his life got impaled by the fucking crab claw and fell down and almost died in his arms, and he remembered how desperate he was, how fucking breathless he felt, how much he cried as they hurried him to the hospital and they had to wait outside.

Somehow, he still didn't fully believe every time he woke up. He always thought he was dreaming again, that it would all turn into a nightmare. Instead, he would hear a complaint or arms would wrap around his waist and pull him down again, and there he would be, his eyes filled with sleep as he muttered for Richie to go back to sleep.

Richie even remembered the most stupid parts, when they all walked out of the hospital with him next to them, and he called Richie to the side because he needed to say something. They kissed for the first time ever there, and Richie almost felt like flying, and then laughed his ass off when he muttered to Richie that he was still a cheater because he hadn't asked for the divorce. And he asked, two days later, throwing his ring away and hugging Richie and making him feel like he was falling into a sea of roses at how good it all felt.

He remembered when they bought a flat of their own, when they adopted their dog and their cat, he remembered everything, even what he didn't remember before. His life, as weird as it sounded, was fucking perfect, and he had no idea how it had happened but it was perfect and he wouldn't change it for anything.

"Richie? Richie" Eddie called his attention, and he blinked slowly, turning back to focus on his soon-to-be husband, who raised his eyebrow at him. "You were drifting off again. Please eat your food."

"Sorry, I just... I was thinking it all up again" Richie said, shaking his head and taking a piece of his steak, humming at the taste. "You know, sometimes I still can't believe it."

"You say that almost every day Richie. We have been dating for full two years" Eddie said, rolling his eyes but smiling anyway. "I know you find me fantastic and all that shit but like, get over it Tozier."

"There is no way I'm getting over you wanting to be with me and wanting to marry me and sharing a flat with me and getting a dog and a cat with me" Richie said, smirking to Eddie. "There is no way I can get over that."

"Why?"

"You know why."

"But I like to hear it" Eddie smirked and Richie chuckled to himself before nodding.

"Because I hated myself and I hated what I felt about you during my whole life but I also loved you since we were children and I never grew away from that feeling. You were my first and only love this whole time and I couldn’t forget you even after twenty seven years. And now you love me too and that makes my 43 year old self and my 13 year old self fucking insane" he said, smiling at Eddie, and Eddie smiled back, fondness and love all over his face. "I love you unconditionally Edward Kaspbrak and I want you in my life forever and ever."

"I love you too, Richard Tozier" Eddie said, reaching out and holding his hand. "And I'll never let you escape again. But now you should eat your food or else you won't have enough vitamins and calories to handle your show tonight because I know you get anxious and did you know that anxiety is one of the things that use most energy in our bodies?"

Richie's smile turned into a fine line and he groaned, rolling his eyes.

"How can you still be so paranoid?"

"I'm not paranoid, I'm worried about your safety. What if you pass out on stage because of some lower blood pressure? What will the magazines say? They will say I'm an awful boyfriend!"

"Shut up Eds."

"I'm serious!"

Richie chuckled to himself and let Eddie keep on talking, about everything that could happen during the show to injure him. He loved Eddie. He wouldn't change him for the world.

He was perfect, just like he imagined.

Just like in a romantic movie.

**Author's Note:**

> im soft


End file.
